


A Valentine's Chase

by CarmenLoveKitten



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Crushes, F/F, F/M, Fluff, High School, M/M, Short One Shot, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-12 22:47:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29392182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarmenLoveKitten/pseuds/CarmenLoveKitten
Summary: Kaito wanders the school on Valentine’s Day looking for Maki, witnessing the excitement that is his classmates along the way.
Relationships: Chabashira Tenko/Yumeno Himiko, Harukawa Maki/Momota Kaito, Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi
Kudos: 16





	A Valentine's Chase

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a silly little one shot I wrote for Valentine's Day. Everyone has a minor appearance but it's Kaito centric :)

It was February 14th, Hope's Peak was covered with hearts and pink ribbons in the Valentine's Day spirit.  _ The people on the student council really went overboard, _ Kaito Momota couldn’t help but think to himself as he walked down the hallway. He had been heading to Maki’s locker, Kaede had mentioned that there was something she wanted to see him about. He figured she probably just wanted to talk to him about their training schedule or something.

He stopped when he turned a corner and saw Maki taking her stuff out of her locker. “HEY HARUMAKI!” he practically shouted. She turned to look at him down the hall, the look in her eyes was almost fearful. She then… ran away? Kaito's brows furrowed in confusion. He knew she could be closed off, but she’d never straight up ran from him before.

“Hey! Wait!” he took off after her. Maki was fast, she dove around corners, she was clearly trying to lose him from following her. “Maki?! Why are you-ugh” He turned a corner after her and crashed into someone “H-hey!” she cried. “Shit, sorry Tsumugi.” Kaito said as he got up and helped her up. Kaito looked for Maki “Damn I lost her.” he mumbled.

“What are you doing anyway?” he asked. “Oh, I'm hanging up posters for the student council about the dance tonight.” Tsumugi said as she continued stapling like before she had been when he toppled her over. “There’s a dance tonight?” he asked “I didn’t even know about that.” he muttered. “Well yeah! That’s why I’m hanging up posters for it!” she exclaims.

“I’m hoping I’ll meet a handsome, mysterious masked stranger, and we’ll fall in love! Just like in this anime I’ve been watching!” Tsumugi said dreamily as she continued stapling. “I’m sure you will!” Kaito smiled “You’re doing a great job with the posters! Keep it up Tsumugi!” he gave her a thumbs up. “Now I’ve gotta go find Maki Roll! Did you see where she went?” he asked. “No I didn’t, I’m sure you’ll find her though!” Tsumugi smiled. “Good luck!” she called out as he walked off.

Kaito wandered around until he found Shuichi and Kokichi sitting on the hallway floor side by side. “HEY SHUICHI!” he called. “He’s loud as ever.” Kokichi mumbled. “Have either of you seen Maki Roll?” he asked. “No we haven’t. Sorry.” Shuichi shrugged. “I did! I’m pretty sure she went that way!” Kokichi pointed. Kaito started to walk before Kokichi stopped him. “But that’s a lie!” he smiled. “Damn it Kokichi!” Kaito growled.

“Aw, Kaito can’t find his psycho killer girlfriend?” Kokichi teased. “Quit screwin' around! She’s not a psycho! And it’s not like that!” Kaito rebutted. “Wow, then you’re all alone for Valentine’s Day? How lame!” Kokichi snickered. “As if you have plans!” Kaito spat. “Nishishi as a matter of fact, I have a date tonight!” Kokichi grinned at Shuichi. “Huh? Well what about you Shuichi?” Kaito asked, “Actually I have a date too.” Shuichi nervously smiled. “You both have dates!?” Kaito exclaimed, then he doubled back. “Wait, Shuichi you have a date and you didn’t tell me?! With who?!”

“Isn’t it obvious?” Kokichi grinned. “Umm, no?” Kaito tilted his head with a confused expression. “Really? Nishishi, Shuichi’s has had a crush on someone for quite awhile now!” Kokichi elbowed a now violently blushing Shuichi. “What the hell! You told Kokichi about your crush and not me?” Kaito asked, clearly offended. Shuichi started “W-well, I’d kinda have to cause-” 

“There’s no time!” Kaito cut him off. “We’ll talk about this later! I gotta go find Maki Roll!” After Kaito walked away, Kokichi was in hysterics “Oh my GOD, he is SUCH AN IDIOT!” he cried as he put his arm around Shuichi’s shoulder. “The day he finds out will be an adventure.” Shuichi chuckled. 

So Kaito wandered the hallways once more looking for Maki. He peeked into a classroom which seemed to be empty except for Angie, Himiko and Tenko. “Hey guys! Have any of you seen Maki Roll?” he asked as he walked into the classroom to talk to them. “Maki? Hmmm,” Himiko thought “haven’t seen her.” she admitted. “What are you doing with Maki on Valentine’s day anyway you  _ degenerate male? _ ” Tenko yelled as she got into aikido fight position. 

“Huh?” Kaito took a step back “N-no! Nothing like that!” he put his arms up defensively. “Hmph.” Tenko pouted as she crossed her arms. “Don’t worry Himiko! I won’t let any degenerates ruin our date!” she smiled. “You guys are going out?” Kaito asked “What about you Angie?” he asked the cheerful blonde.

“Nayaya! The only love I need on Valentine’s day is my love for Atua!” Angie smiled as she looked up at the sky. “I would use my magic to track down Maki for you, but I’m all out of mana.” Himiko sighed. “See! Now you made Himiko doubt herself! Get out of here you male!” Tenko yelled as she threw a stapler at Kaito. “i’M goiNg, i’M GoinG!” he yelled as he ducked out of the classroom.

_ Alright, next person _ , he thinks internally. He looks over and see’s Korekiyo sitting on the stairway. “Hey Kiyo!” he calls out as he walks over. “Greetings Kaito.” Korekiyo smiles monotonally. “Have you seen Maki Roll anywhere?” he asks. “I’m afraid I have not. My apologies.” Korekiyo answers. Kaito pauses when he realizes Kiyo is just sitting on the stairs watching people.

“What are uh, what are you doin' anyway?” he reluctantly asks. “I am simply observing the people. Everyone differs at this time of year. Valentine’s Day is an interesting time for humans yes?” Korekiyo turns to Kaito. “I mean, I guess.” he shrugs. “Is that all you plan to do today? Observe humanity?” Kaito asks. “Kehehe, certainly not.” he smiles. “I plan to do a séance to talk to my deceased beloved-” “THATSOUNDSNICEBUTIMGONNAGOLOOKFORMAKINOWBYE” Kaito calls out, laughing nervously, as he practically sprints away from the anthropologist.

He’s still speeding away when he hears a familiar voice. “Hey Kaito!” Kaede waved him over. She was talking in a group with Rantaro, Keebo and Miu. “Have you talked to Maki yet?” Kaede asked. “I been trying too, I can’t find her anywhere!” he sighed. “What’s going on here?” he asked them. “We’re having a little debate about Valentine’s day plans.” Rantaro told him.

“Fuck yeah we are!” Miu shouted. “I’m  _ trying _ to tell Miu that the best way to spend Valentine’s day is something romantic like-” Kaede was quickly cut off “Bleh! Pass on all the romantics!” Miu exclaimed. “Listen up ya fuckin virgins! If you have a date with a chick, all ya gotta do, is take her back to your place, and lay down the-” “PLEASE STOP TALKING!” an embarrassed Keebo begged. 

“As fun as all this sounds, I’m really looking for Maki Roll, any idea where I could find her?” he asked. “I heard some of our other classmates are in the snack room.” Keebo suggests. “Yeah! Rantaro and I were heading over that way anyway, we’ll walk with you.” Kaede smiles.

Kaito started conversation as they walked. “So, uh, do you have any idea what Maki wanted to talk about?” Kaito asked them. “I’m just not used to her running off like that.” Kaede laughed at him a little. “It’s nothing too important I don’t think. Just take it easy on her.” she smiled. This confused Kaito even more than he already was. “It’s right here isn’t it?” Rantaro asked.

The three of them walked into a little snack room. Where Ryoma and Gonta were seated at a table and Kirumi was serving them both food. “Oh hello! Can I interest any of you in some treats?” she asked when she turned to see them. “Kirumi’s treats are the best!” Kaede exclaims before she drags Rantaro along to sit down. “Gonta agrees! Thank you Kirumi!” Gonta smiles. “It is my pleasure to spend Valentine's Day bringing joy to you all.” Kirumi nods.

“Have any of you seen Maki Roll?” Kaito asks. “Gonta did!” Gonta exclaims. “Wait really?” Kaito sparks up. “Yeah, she was sitting in the courtyard! Gonta saw when he was looking for bugs!” he smiles. “Thanks guys! I've gotta go see Harumaki now!” Kaito hurries out of the classroom and too the courtyard. “Good luck Kaito!” Kaede calls.

He walks out into the courtyard, and see’s Maki sitting on a bench, facing the opposite direction as him, so she didn’t see him. He’s almost tempted to shout her name again but then remembers how she’d ran off before. Her posture is shrunken and she almost looks somber, and she was looking down and something in her hands. 

He walks up slowly behind the bench. He looks over her shoulder to see what it is she’s looking at. She has a heart shaped box of chocolates in her hands, tied up with a white ribbon. “Hey Ma-AHH!” he jumped back and practically fell over as she put her fists up in a defensive fighting position ready to punch him in the face. “You shouldn’t sneak up on me like that idiot.” she says rolling her eyes. 

“I wasn’t sneaking up on you! And who are you calling an idiot?” he exclaims. “Anyway! I’ve been looking for you everywhere! Is there something you wanted to talk to me about?” Maki’s gaze drifts off to the ground, as her posture shrinks down a little. He senses that she doesn’t feel like answering, so he attempts to change the subject “Who are those for?” he asks looking at the box “I didn’t take you as the type to give people things like that. Do you have someone in mind?” he asks. 

She clenches her free fist in anger, still looking at the ground. “Not t-that it matters!” Kaito backtracks, sensing her anger “I just didn’t know... you...” he was cut off by her reaching the box out to give to him. Her gaze was still focused on the ground, but she was very clearly trying to hand them to him. His eyes widened a little. “Oh.” he paused, _ "Oh!" _ he exclaimed. “That makes way more sense!” he smiled.

“Do… do you like them?” Maki asks, the anxiety present in her usually irritated and stoic voice. “Of course I do! These are the good kind too!” he exclaims. “Thanks Maki Roll!” he smiles as he pulls her into a hug. Maki is struggling to speak, her face is red as a tomato, Kaito doesn’t mind honestly. 

...

...

...

“So, Maki Roll, would you wanna hangout tonight?” 


End file.
